


what the future holds

by Jessi_aka_pyro



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Hurt and comfort, M/M, cute fluff, figured I'd finish it and post, haven't written anything in a while, no smut for once, so i feel bad, started this years ago, straight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessi_aka_pyro/pseuds/Jessi_aka_pyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically if Cecil had taken a different thought from meeting Kevin and already dating Carlos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what the future holds

Cecil left the station in a haze. He vaguely remembers waving goodbye to Hiram and the faceless old woman and then getting into his car and driving home. But he wasn't home. At least, this didn't look like home. Big Rico's sign blinked in and out of existence in the corner of his eye.

Carlos. Carlos lives across the street from Big Rico's. He must have driven to Carlos's.

Cecil still sat in his car for a long time. He didn't want to move. He couldn't get those sunken, almost empty, black eyes out of his head. The blood dropping nonchalantly down the side of his face off of blonde hair, now strained red. Was that Cecil's destiny? Was that what he was going to become? He had never been rendered speechless on the air before tonight. This was not a good sign. Cecil just knew he'd be seeing /Kevin again soon.

He turned off his car and pulled out his phone with shaky fingers and thumbed out a message to Carlos, not even noticing the grammatical errors.

To: Carlos :D  
Im coming ovwr. -C.P.

Not a minute later he received a reply.

From: Carlos:D  
Okay. I'm down in the lab so just come right in. Xoxo -C.S.

Cecil shook his head and glared at his phone.

To: Carlos:D  
I'm alrrdy here. -C.P.

From: Carlos:D  
Oh, okay. Cecil, are you okay? Like I said, come right in. I can't walk away from this experiment for another 15 minutes. Sorry ): -C.S.

To: Carlos:D  
Cme get me. Please. Idon want ti move. -C.P.

Cecil waited for a reply. And waited. He felt tears build up in his eyes for no explainable reason and shivered. It's not even cold! Cecil suddenly saw a black shape approaching his car. What if it's him? Kevin! Kevin is coming to get him! Cecil felt as if his heart was going to beat out of his chest. The shape came closer and closer. With each step, Cecil felt the need to scream rise in his throat. Carlos! Where is Carlos!? Carlos would save him! The creature was at the door now. Hand on the handle. Cecil sucked in a breath and squeezed his eyes shut. Tears were spilling in thick waves now. He hasn't been this terrified since the day Carlos was almost killed.

The door swung open and Cecil let out an ear piercing scream. The shape stumbled back.

"Cecil!? Cecil! Calm down!"

That voice made Cecil focus on his attacker. The lab coat sprawled over the ground with the beautiful, caring, perfect man staring up at him with wide worried eyes made Cecil's tears slow a bit. Cecil flung his self out of the car and onto Carlos, burying his head in his chest.

"Carlos!" He cried. "Oh masters of us all, Carlos! It was terrible. /He was terrible! He-he- he looked like me! But not me. Evil me! He was covered in blood and- Oooooh so much blood.... Carlos, there was so much blood! And his smile! It-it filled me with dread and despair. I was so scared. Am scared. Carlos-"

"Cecil! Hush! Ssh. Slow down, babe. Ssh, it's okay."

Cecil felt his self hiccup and nodded. "Let's get you inside, okay?" Cecil nodded again and gripped Carlos's arm and hand, not letting go. Carlos led him inside and sat Cecil down on the couch. "I'm going to go make us some hot chocolate and get you your blanket, okay? Then you can tell me what happened. But first you need to calm down so I can understand you, okay, love?"

Cecil nodded once again and drew his knees up to his chest, wiping lingering tears off of his face. Carlos pressed a light kiss on his lips and Cecil couldn't help but smile a little. Carlos walked to his bedroom returning with the blanket he promised Cecil. Smiling down at the radio host, Carlos tucked the blanket around him and kissed his forehead. 

"Be right back," Carlos whispered.

Cecil burrowed deeper into the blanket and inhaled Carlos's scent. It was very comfortable. Cecil yawned and felt his earlier overwhelming urge of panic slowly edge out of him and be replaced bycomfort and love.

Carlos returned and Cecil smiled first at him, sitting up to take his cup of hot chocolate. "Thank you, Carlos."

Carlos leant over and kissed him lightly on the lips again. "No problem. You'd do the same for me, right?"

"In a heart beat."

They sat in silence for a while, soaking in the calm that had settled over them. Cecil smiled into the last of his cup before downing it and licking the remaining chocolate off of his mouth. Carlos laughed at Cecil and leaned over again to lick at the corner of Cecil's mouth.

"You had chocolate on your face," he explained, a wide grin on his face.

Cecil giggled and licked the tip of Carlos's finger. At Carlos's stare, Cecil said, "there was chocolate on your finger," with the same wide grin.

Carlos smirked and placed his coffee mug on the coffee table along with Cecil's as well. He then placed his hand behind Cecil's head and kissed him deeply, sweeping his tongue all along Cecil's mouth. He licked behind his teeth, up the cheeks, and then curled his tongue against the top of Cecil's mouth.

Cecil whimpered and grabbed Carlos's face, encouraging Carlos to continue his ministrations, but Carlos pulled himself out of Cecil's grasp and kissed his nose. "There was chocolate in your mouth," he said, giddy at the near-delirious gaze in Cecil's eyes.

Cecil smiled and went to kiss Carlos again but he only allowed Cecil a chaste one before sitting back against the couch and pulling Cecil to lean against him.

Cecil looked up at Carlos questionably. Carlos held him tighter and rested his chin on top of Cecil's head.

"I love you, Cecil. I always will. When I saw you react as you did at the car I... I don't know what to do. Cecil, I was terrified. I'd never seen you so hysterical. So... please tell me what happened, baby? I'm really worried."

Cecil stiffened but nodded anyway. He looked at the bright colours on the blanket, eyes going out of focus.

"I love you too, Carlos. I shouldn't have been like that. I'm sorry. I was just... paranoid. I... I met this man today. His name is Kevin. I was in the studio and during the weather a pink vortex appeared. Hiram went inside to investigate and found him. He- he looked just like me, Carlos. He says he's from desert bluffs. He was all covered in blood and had black, sunken eyes. He said he saw the faceless old woman's face. And that STREX CORP already owned his town. Carlos, what if Night Vale is next? What if Kevin is me in another time? Carlos, I'm terrified! I wish you were there. After everyone left I remember standing in the parking lot and just starting. I couldn't think. I don't even remember driving. I just know, one minute I'm at the station, next I'm in front of your apartment. I guess I just really didn't want to be alone."

Cecil quieted and reached for Carlos's cup and quickly gulped down the rest of it.

Carlos tilted Cecil's face upwards and kissed him, short and soft. "See? There. And you feel much better now, huh. I'll always be here for you, Cecil. I promise. I won't ever let anyone hurt you."

"Thank you, Carlos." Cecil yawned and pulled Carlos's arm tighter around his shoulder. "Carlos... can I sleep here tonight?"

"Yeah, sure. But uhh, let's go to my bed, okay? It'll be more comfortable. Just let me put these cups up."

Cecil nodded and let Carlos get up. When Carlos came back from the kitchen, Cecil was already asleep on the couch. He laughed to himself and picked his boyfriend up into his arms, smiling when said man curled further into his arms. Carlos carried him to his bed and stripped him down to his boxers, then doing the same and climbing in beside Cecil. Cecil turned over and pressed his back against Carlos's chest, pulling the scientist's arms around him.

"Goodnight, Carlos," Cecil murmured.

"Goodnight."


End file.
